1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor for a plasma display panel having a phosphor particle surface covered with a metallic oxide, its manufacturing method and the plasma display panel using this phosphor.
2. Prior Art
Recently, the demand of a plasma display panel (PDP) as a display image apparatus instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been increased. The structure of the plasma display panel is characterized in that the plasma display panel can be made thin and light in weight in comparison with the cathode ray tube. The plasma display panel has preferable image characteristics such as luminance, contrast, etc. similar to those of the cathode ray tube.
In a phosphor used as a light emitting material of the plasma display panel at present, light is emitted by exciting this phosphor by an ultraviolet ray of 147 nm in wavelength caused by xenon (Xe) gas discharge under vacuum. However, the practically used phosphor for the plasma display panel has low light emitting efficiency with respect to the ultraviolet ray of 147 nm in wavelength and a requirement for an improvement of the plasma display panel is raised.
There are excellent color purity, undeteriorated luminance, chromaticity unchanged with the passage of time, excellent coating characteristics, etc. as the other characteristics required for the phosphor for the plasma display panel. It is desirable to improve the characteristics of the plasma display panel by improving the phosphor with respect to such properties.